Peter Sam
This is Number 4. Peter Sam is a Small Green Narrow Gauge Tank Engine. He is Named after The Skarloey Railway's Previous Controller, Mr. Peter Sam. He Works at The Blue Mountain Quarry and is Known By His Original Name,Stuart. He also Has a Twin in The Talyllyn Railway Named Edward Thomas. History: Coming Soon. Trivia: * In The Spanish Version of Keekre24's Series, Peter Sam is Called Pedro Sam. Gallery: Peter Sam, Charlie and Scruff for Keekre.jpg|Promo for ThomasWoodenRailway Discussion with Scruff and Charlie. EdwardThomas.jpg|Peter Sam's Basis, Edward Thomas. PeterSamandtheFlour1.jpg|Peter Sam with Sir Topham Hatt. Tour de Sodor 1.jpg|Derailed. Skarloey and Rheneas.png Rheneas.png Category:Characters Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Green Engines Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 4 Category:Mid-Sodor Railway Category:Sodor Aluminium Works Category:Male Engines Category:1995 Category:2008 Category:2012 Category:No 4 Category:Engines Category:6 Wheels Category:1947 Category:1920 Category:0-4-2 Category:Vehicles Category:Males Category:Narrow Gauge Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Coal Category:Introduced in 1995 Category:Retired in 2004 Category:Introduced in 2008 Category:Retired in 2009 Category:Introduced in 2012 Category:Retired in 2013 Category:1995-2004 Category:2008-2009 Category:2012-2013 Category:Retired Items Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Red Engines Category:Red Category:Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in Season 4 Category:2011 Category:Introduced in 2011 Category:Retired in 2012 Category:1995 Debuts Category:New in 1995 Category:Non Wood Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:SKR Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Learning Curve Category:Green Category:Keekre24 Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Engines that Have Numbers Category:SKR 4 Category:TOMY Category:Model Series Characters Category:Limited Introduced Characters Category:LC99138 Category:Introduced Category:CGI Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Green Characters Category:Green Vehicles Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Green Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Male Vehicles Category:Items Category:Green Tank Engines Category:Number 4 Category:No IV Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Characters With Numbers Category:Green Items Category:Red Items Category:Circle Faces Category:Magnets Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:Green Retired Items Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Engine relatives Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Green Steam Engines Category:Non Try Me Category:Characters that don't work Category:Red Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:MSR Category:Engines with Faces Category:Red Steam Engines Category:Green Characters that go on Rail Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:1995 Engines Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Model Series Engines Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Green Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:TVS Category:Red or Green Category:TVS Characters Category:SR 4 Category:SR IV Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:Red Characters Category:Red On Rail Category:TWR Characters Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Model Series Category:TV Series and Railway Series Category:TVS On Rail Category:Items with Faces Category:RWS Characters Category:Toy Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway Wikia Category:Series